


Sickness And Health

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A series of stories about different patients in Succour Hospital. Some familiar, some not.
Kudos: 3





	Sickness And Health

"Doctor Sycamore to ward 3. Repeat. Doctor Sycamore, ward 3." The intercom went off.

"Who is it now?" Ben sighed. He knew ward 3 was either full of maniacs or full of people with blood problems, like blood pressure and diabetes. He checked his pager. Bed 9. He entered the ward. "Alright, if you're armed, drop it, I've been in a weapons scenario in here many---" When he saw who was lying in bed, hooked up to monitors and unconscious, he froze.

Alain, his little brother.

"Oh no, not this..." He sighed again. There was a nurse, Camilla, keeping an eye on him.

"Doctor Sycamore. Here." She bluntly stated, handing him a clipboard. "I haven't had a chance to look at it, just arrived myself."

"Alright. I know the patient all too well. Are you familiar?"

"No."

"Alright. Alain Roger Sycamore, Male, 28 years old, diabetes type 1."

"Any other conditions that the patient might have?"

"I'm his big brother and he has shown no signs of any other medical condition." Ben explained. Camilla walked out. "Oh Alain, how did you end up like this?"

* * *

_"I can't believe this! Three assignments to do in two days?!" Alain complained during lunch._

_"It's fine, just come over to my place later if the Professor doesn't mind!" Korrina offered._

_"Oh, yes please! Sie, what about you?"_

_"Sure thing. I need to actually do homework by myself for once and I'm free for the rest of the day. The restaurant is getting deep cleaned and I'm not allowed in." Siebold chuckled. One of Alain's tutor mates, Jack, walked past and gave a doughnut to him._

_"Ooh, jelly doughnut." Alain was about to take a bite out of it, when Siebold slowly tried to pull it out of his hands._

_"Careful. Jack Steins gave that to you. Do you trust it?"_

_"It's a doughnut, don't be a bitch about it." Alain cursed and gave a smug grin before eating the whole thing. It was really sweet._

_An hour went by and they were on their way to class. Alain wasn't feeling good. He was getting a little pale._

_"Alain? Are you ok? You look a little sick." Siebold pointed out._

_"I'm fine, just need to go to the bathroom." Alain answered, walking into the boy's bathroom._

_"You went half an hour ago, don't tell you have to go so bad already." Siebold held the door open as Korrina waited outside._

_"I don't know why. I felt fine this morning." Alain spoke, trying not to get any on the floor, but his vision was getting a little blurry. He finished up, washed his hands and walked out. He rubbed his eyes and held his head._

_"Alain, you really don't look well. Do you want to see the nurse?" Korrina gave him a very concerned look. Siebold did as well._

_"I'm getting a little light headed..." Alain stumbled a little, then collapsed._

_"Alain?!" The duo knelt down beside the young adult and shook him. Siebold then got up. "CAN WE GET SOME HELP, PLEASE?!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Mr Lacey, their English teacher, ran out. When he saw the unconscious Alain, he dashed over to him._

_"What happened?!"  
_

_"We were just on our way to your class and Alain stops at the bathroom, when he welt literally half an hour ago. He was quite pale and looked very sick. Suddenly,, he starts feeling light headed and then he just passed out!" Siebold rapidly explained. "It was that stupid doughnut. I told him not to do it. He did it anyways."_

_"Call an ambulance. Get him to Succour, his big brother's the head doctor, he'll know what to do." Mr Lacey ordered. Korrina called for an ambulance since Siebold's phone was just about dead._

* * *

"'It's a doughnut, don't be a bitch about it' were his exact words." A familiar voice came from the ward's entrance. It was Siebold with Korrina next to him. They were in their casual outfits from university. They walked up to the bed. "I warned him."

"Ok. Did he show any symptoms of high sugar level?"

"Frequent urination and light headed. Possible blurry vision." Korrina stated. Ben wrote them down.

"Alright. You two should head back, I bet you're missing class."

"Oh, we've been given the clear for the rest of the day." Siebold showed his bag with his books and kit in. Korrina showed hers.

"Ok, you two can stay here. If Alain's condition drops, call me or a nurse immediately via the pager. I have more patients to help." Ben explained before walking out.

* * *

Alain woke up after a few hours. He had a strong insulin jab to bring his sugar levels down. He hit a record level of 50.2 for a split second during the whole incident.

"Why did you go for it?" Be asked, sitting outside with Alain, who was just discharged.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a normal doughnut. I didn't know he had packed such a high amount of sugar in it." Alain sighed, hugging his big brother. Ben just gently rubbed his back.

"It's ok. I know you were unaware. You should've taken Siebold's warning, still." He got up, letting go of Alain. "Come on, it's getting late and my shift's over. Let's head home." Ben brought Alain to his car and bith got in before driving back to the Lab.


End file.
